Savior
by Stormysky21
Summary: Light's dad abuses him. L finds out and takes Light in.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes=Light is abused by his father. L finds out and takes Light in. **

**Chapter 1**

**Light P.O.V**

**More hits and kicks. When does he doesn't do this? I sighed and went upstaires. I was so tired of all of this. How could anyone take this? **

**I could feel all of the bruses and scars under my clothes. I groaned and fell onto my bed, tired and worn out. **

**Light P.O.V**

**I woke up to the door bell ringing. Who could possibly be visiting this early? I got up and answered the door. L stood there, not looking tired at all. **

" **Mourning, Light-kun. I thought that we could study for our college courses." he said. I liked L. He was the only reason that I got up and continued with life. **

" **Sure" I told him. " My room is this way. I hope that you are ok with how thing are in it." **

**L P.O.V**

**I was ok with Light no matter how he was. He was Light. I smiled and nodded. Life had to be hard for him sometimes. Dealing with his shinigami and a normal life wasn't something most college boys did. **

**Notes=in most of my fics, L knows about the Death Note. Now on with the story!**

**I sighed. Light did amaze me sometimes. He could pull off the impossible…….but for how long?**

**Light P.O.V**

**Work seemed stressfull today. Dad gave me hell. " Mr. Yagami, focus on your work please." L said. Thank you, L! I loved him so much. But he couldn't save me from the world.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Light P.O.V

" Light-kun, what is that bruse on your face?" We were in class and class was almost over. I looked away from him. " It's nothing, Ryuzaki" I told him.

" It looks really bad. Are you sure that you are ok?" he asked. I nodded my head.

L P.O.V

What is wrong with him? He shouldn't look so beat up all of the time. I am going to his house to investigate tonight. There had to be a reason for why Light was like this.

Light P.O.V

I fealt dad hit me on the face. " It's going to get worse since you can't even keep up with good grades!" he hissed at me. I fealt him pin me down on the couch and remove my pants.

" Dad, please! Don't!" I sobbed. He ignored me and began pumping himself into me. I had never fealt this much pain before in my whole life.

I screamed and cried. " Stop. Please stop." I sobbed. I heard the door open and yelling as I fell into a welcoming darkness.

L P.O.V

I ran into the room that Light was in after knocking his father out and froze at the sight that stood in front of me. Light laid there naked, covered in his own blood.

A few rash actions went through my body and into action. Pack some of his things, grab Light, and leave. When I got to the Death Note, I glared at Ryuk.

" You could have protected him!" I yelled at the shinigami. Ryuk only watched me. " I'm invisible to your human world. Not only that, I am suppose to write his name down when it is his time. I can't when I do not have that power." I glared at him before shoving the Death Note into Light's bag.

Light P.O.V

I woke up to find myself inside the hotel room that L was staying at. Why was I here? Did someone take me here?

I looked around, curious on how I got here. That was when L came into the room. " I fired your dad." he told me. " Why?" I asked.

" So that he wouldn't hurt you. You're staying here. Is that ok?" L asked me. I nodded my head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Light P.O.V

We now left for class together. I needed to go see a doctor once a week because of how badly dad had beaten me. At the moment, we were found at the hospital, waiting for a doctor to finish up with looking over me.

" A broken arm for what seemed like a week, quite a few bruses everywhere,……….." He went on and on. I began to tune him out.

" Well, it looks like you have had to deal with this for awhile" the doctor told me. L hung on to every word.

When we left, it was about time for lunch. " I call dibs on a café" L said. I laughed. He loved coffee. " Fine. A café for lunch." I told him, rushing after him towards his favorite café.

" How long have you dealt with your dad?" L asked. " Since I was 12" I told him. " I tried ignoring after I got the Death Note. When I heard that it would kill me some day…….all I could think was no more pain. I can get away."

That was when I fealt a warm embrace. " I love you, Light-kun! Please let go of some of the pain if not all of it." L said, kissing me softly on the lips. I returned the kiss and gave him a soft smile. " I love you too" I told him.

L P.O.V

Class is so boring. I had gotten my class work done and was now doodling on paper. I looked over at Light. He was half asleep in his chair.

I smiled. Cute. Really cute. Next time, I will bring a camera to class so I don't get bored. I chuckled at the thought.

The bell rang and Light instantly woke up. Time for us to get to work. " People are going to wounder where my dad is" Light pointed out. I shrugged. " Do I care" I said.

We got to the hotel room to find everyone waiting and surprisingly, Mr. Yagami was there. I rose an eye brow at him. " I believe I fired you. What did you want?" I asked.

He looked at Light. " You coming home at all?" he asked. " Not at the moment" Light said. I could see that being near his father was hurting Light.

" , if you do not leave I will get the authorities." I told him. He turned and left, leaving us standing there. " You don't want him near you, do you, Light-kun." I said. " No" he answered.


End file.
